Sobreviventes
by Misako Ishida
Summary: De repente eles estavam vivos. Haviam sobrevivido. Mas estavam em uma ilha deserta. A partir daquele instante teriam que sobreviver novamente e, principalmente, aprender a conviver entre si.
1. Chapter 1

**SOBREVIVENTES**

 **Prólogo: Notícias**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

O local estava cercado por jornalistas. Todos em suas demarcações para retransmitir oficialmente as últimas informações. Um das repórteres se preparava para entrar ao vivo no noticiário noturno. Estava em pé, vestindo um elegante terninho e aguardava pela indicação para começar a falar.

\- Você entra no ar em 3, 2, 1...

\- Após dois meses da queda do Boeing B 777-300 da Nihon Air Line, foram encontrados destroços do mesmo no oceano Índico. O avião partiu do Aeroporto Internacional de Narita com destino ao Caribe. Não se sabe ao certo o que ocasionou a queda do aeroplano. O que se sabe é que ele sobrevoava o oceano Pacífico quando uma forte tempestade o atingiu e a torre de comando perdeu contato. Dos 468 passageiros, apenas 16 corpos foram encontrados e apenas 12 identificados até o momento. Raiden Matsuda, Kanji Mishiro, Katsuo Ito, Yasu Itano, Fuyuki Fujimoto, Issa Tomomi, Midori Akane, Kin Atae, Daisuke Motomiya, Satoru Miyaki, Miyako Inoue e Iori Hida. Os demais ainda estão dados como desaparecidos. As buscas oficiais serão encerradas dentro de duas semanas.

 **CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sobreviventes**

 **Capítulo 1 – Sobrevoando**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Três jovens estavam parados próximos ao portão de embarque, olhando para o avião no qual voariam através da janela.

\- A maior aeronave bimotora do mundo. Tem alcance de 5.235 a 9.380 milhas náuticas. O maior motor turbofan existente, seis rodas em cada trem de pouso principal. Interior com painéis curvos, bagageiros maiores e iluminação indireta. Cabine com recursos flexíveis, colocação de energia elétrica em pontos de conexão em todo o interior do avião. Inclui local de descanso para tribulação, localizado acima da cabine principal, contendo dois lugares e beliches. – disse em tom de admiração o mais alto que usava óculos.

\- Fly-by-wire... Simplesmente o controle mais avançado em termos de tecnologia. Cockpit de vidro com telas de LCD e fibra óptica na rede dos aviônicos. O sistema fly-by-wire incorpora a proteção do envelope de voo, orientando os pilotos dentro de um quadro calculado pelo computador de funcionamento que age para evitar estóis, rotação excessiva e manobras excessivamente estressantes para a aeronave. – afirmou empolgado o ruivo.

\- Essas asas possuem um aerofólio puxado para trás em 31,6 graus. Isso aumenta a velocidade de cruzeiro para Mach 0,83. A espessura delas foi projetada para serem maiores e resulta numa carga útil e de maior alcance. Elas servem como armazenamento de combustível, cerca de 181.300 litros. Por isso que essa belezinha opera distâncias ultra longas e rotas transpolares. As rodas foram projetadas para distribuir a carga em uma área ampla sem necessidade de engrenagens centrais adicionais. Reduz o peso e simplifica os sistemas hidráulicos e de frenagem do avião. – acrescentou o loiro casualmente.

Estavam todos os doze reunidos no aeroporto. Iriam fazer a primeira viagem em grupo. Seu destino era o Caribe. Iriam aproveitar o verão em alto estilo. Mas naquele instante, Joe, Koushiro e Yamato estavam mais empolgados com o avião do que com a viagem em si.

\- Você entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Daisuke para Taichi.

O mesmo deu de ombro e negou com a cabeça. – Só sei que é um avião grande.

\- Isso meu caro amigo, não é apenas um avião grande. É um aeroplano perfeitamente estruturado. Desde seu designer até o seu sistema de navegação, tudo pensado detalhadamente. – explicou Joe.

\- Em outras palavras, ele envolve todas as engenharias de forma harmônica e incrível. – continuou Koushiro.

\- Não percam o tempo de vocês. A única coisa que esses dois entendem é quando uma bola passa rolando pelo chão. – disse Yamato com desdém.

\- Ei. Retire o que você disse! – gritou Motomiya enquanto se levantava do assento.

\- Daisuke. Fale baixo. Não nos faça passar vergonha. – disse Miyako puxando-o novamente.

\- Parem com isso! – reclamou Mimi. – É nossa primeira viagem juntos. – acrescentou com entusiasmo. – Assim que chegarmos naquele paraíso tropical ninguém sequer vai lembrar-se do avião.

Nesse momento, ouviram a chamada para o embarque. Não era preciso dizer que havia uma grande expectativa para essas férias.

 **XxXxX**

Após a decolagem a ansiedade aumentou. Ainda passariam várias horas ali e cada um buscou uma forma de fazer com que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Taichi e Daisuke dormiram quase que instantaneamente. Outros estavam conversando amenamente, alguns lendo ou ouvindo música.

Era noite. E estava ainda mais escuro devido às nuvens carregadas. A certa altura o céu passou a ser iluminado por fortes raios e os ventos fortes e rápidos logo fizeram seu papel de causar uma turbulência.

As aeromoças estavam orientando os passageiros quanto às medidas de segurança quando pela janela foi possível ver que um raio havia atingido a asa esquerda. O pânico fora geral. Mulheres começaram a gritar. Algumas pessoas choravam desesperadamente e outras tentavam manter a calma.

Ouviram a voz do piloto. O mesmo dizia num tom apreensivo que tudo estava sob controle. O que era praticamente impossível de se crer. Quem em sã consciência pode pensar que no meio daquela tempestade poderia existir uma maneira de sobreviver?!

E sempre que dizem que as coisas não podem ser piores do que já estão, aquilo pareceu ser o fim para todos os presentes. O avião perdia a altura rapidamente. O piloto já não era capaz de controlá-lo. A natureza era impiedosa. Estava tudo acabado. Aquele era o fim...

 **CONTINUA...**


End file.
